


Los ojos de Satán

by vogue91esp (vogue91)



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Bittersweet, Denial of Feelings, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Possibly Unrequited Love, Rough Sex, Season/Series 06
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 11:01:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27469945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp
Summary: A menudo me he preguntado que pase después de la muerte. Si existe un Dios, si existe un Diablo.Hasta que he encontrado Satán en persona.Satán tiene una mirada de hielo, y su nombre es Buffy Summers.
Relationships: Spike/Buffy Summers
Kudos: 3





	Los ojos de Satán

**Los ojos de Satán**

A menudo me he preguntado que pase después de la muerte. Si existe un Dios, si existe un Diablo.

Hasta que he encontrado Satán en persona.

Satán tiene una mirada de hielo, y su nombre es Buffy Summers.

La chica que en un aleteo se fue mujer.

Tienes los hombros muy débiles para soportar el peso de sus deberes, lo sé. Sin embargo, estaba diferente cuando le conocí. Estaba más alegre, más viva, mientras que ahora está muerta casi como a mí.

Y es de ese raro zombi que yo, William Spike, estoy locamente enamorado. De sus ojos fríos, de su naturaleza nocturna. Ella es como a mí, aunque finja de ser una humana.

Sin embargo, no es humano su rechazo de existir. Como no es humana su atracción por el peligro.

Llega de noche, como a un fantasma, me recluta para cazar unos demonios o unos vampiros.

Me seduce. Me invita hacia ella.

Y cuando me acerco, me rechaza.

Como si me pidiera de tomarle, pero al insinuar que nunca va a ser mía.

Siempre he vivido inerte entre las paredes frías de mi cripta. No estaba feliz, pero al menos no vivía en la inquietud.

Ahora, ella dio calor a este lugar. Un calor que no posee, pero que surge de su recuerdo. De la memoria cristalina de cada momento cuando me concedió su cercanía.

Veo las luces del atardecer filtrar de la puerta. Sé qué va a aparecer pronto, como siempre ha hecho hasta ahora. Creo que me asocies a las tinieblas, al reino oscuro que es mi única casa.

Como previsto, después de un rato oigo la puerta abrirse. Ni llama. Ella también sabe qué todo lo que poseo le pertenece.

“Hola, Buffy.” le digo, gruñón como siempre. Ella ni se preocupa de responder. Se mira alrededor, en su usual aire asqueado.

“Hoy tu cripta está más sombría que normal.” me hace notar, y yo sacudo la cabeza.

“Se adapta a mi humor.” respondo. Ella pone un aire entretenido.

“Vale, ¿Qué te pasó?” me pregunta.

“No es asunto tuyo.” gruño.

Sabe lo que me pasó. Sabe lo que me pasa cada vez que cruza mi umbral, así como me gustaría cruzar el suyo. Y sonríe, sin decir nada más. Se queda mirándome fijo, hasta que rompo el silencio. “Pues, ¿Quién tenemos que eliminar esta noche?” le pregunto, irritado.

“Vamos a matar a un común vampiro, si te parece bien. Estoy sola de patrulla esta noche, y no querría aburrirme.” me responde.

“Claro. Me olvido que la única razón para que existo es la de divertirte.” le digo, amargo.

“Ojalá me divirtieras. Sólo rompes un poco la monotonía.”

“¿Pues por qué sigues viniendo aquí?” le provoco. Ella se calla, por más tiempo que mi mente pueda sufrir. Me acerco despacio, y le pongo las manos en los hombros. “Buffy...” murmuro. Ella parece recuperarse, y se aleja bruscamente.

“¿Vamos?” pregunta, como si no hubiera pasado nada; resoplo.

“Vamos, como y cuando quieras. Pero tarde o temprano vas a tener que pararte, cariño.” le digo, travieso.

“No me llames cariño.” me reprocha, como siempre, y luego sale de la puerta. Y yo, claro, la sigo.

*

Spike siempre es lo mismo. El que no tiene límites, el sin reglas, ni sentimientos.

Desprovisto del placer de la sangre, se echa sin piedad a la carne. Nunca sé cómo reaccionar, cuales gestos puedan causar un efecto. Sólo sé qué es mejor callarse, no moverse. Dejar que haga todo él, que se convenza de actuar en una comedia de que es el único arquitecto.

Sin embargo, ¿lo es?

¿Pues por qué últimamente le siento tan cerca? ¿Más que mis amigos, más que mi hermana, más que todas las personas que profesan de amarme?

Lo sé por qué. Estaba en Paraíso. Estaba en la pureza total. Y fue arrancada de ese reino celestial, y catapultada en las llamas del Infierno. Y en este momento el Infierno es él.

No puedo odiar a nadie, así como no puedo amar. Sólo me siento vacía, como nunca. Y busco momentos que puedan rellenar este vacío, y los quiero de él.

Hace frio en el cementerio, y no me gusta. Es de este frio que quiero que me arranque, y casi reiría de mi deseo, de la idea que Spike está helado hace mucho tiempo ya, que no puede realmente darme lo que busco. Sin embargo, me quedo aquí, en espera de algo que no puede realmente pasar, aunque yo siga esperándolo.

Caminamos entre las lápidas, sin decir ni una palabra. Espero como siempre que hable él, que diga algo que me fuerce a escapar. Pero espera. Aprendió las reglas de mi juego, y decidió que ya no quiere someterse a ellas.

“Estás callado, ¿no?” le digo, banalmente, intentando suscitar una reacción, pero él sólo encoge los hombros.

“Yo no tengo nada de decir, Buffy. Eres tú que mandas, lo sabes.”

Cuando me gustaría que fuera verdad. Ser dueña de mi existencia, de todo lo que me rodea.

Dueña de su corazón, cuyo último latido se perdió en los siglos.

Es tan desdeñoso, en ocasiones ingenuo. No se da cuenta de cómo sea una condena tener un corazón que late.

Y no entiende que no quiero que me lea adentro con esa simplicidad insultante.

No era así antes, lo sabemos ambos; lo que no entiendo es la razón. Fui llevada de vuelta en este maldito mundo de mis amigos, debería estar atada a ellos, y no pertenecerle a él, y a todas las tinieblas que me rodean.

Debería apreciar más la vida, el calor.

Sin embargo, las llamas no pueden alcanzarme, y mi corazón está ya cubierto de estratos de hielo, que nadie va a tener éxito de derretir.

Estoy maldita en este Infierno frío. Como mis ojos.

“Tienes razón, mando yo. Sin embargo, me parece que nunca fuiste tan propenso a escucharme.” le acuso, y al menos le hago sonreír.

“Verdad. Pero no lo hago sólo porque la mayoría de las veces lo que dices es ridículo.”

“¿Por ejemplo?” pregunto, consciente que me estoy entrampando sola.

“Por ejemplo cuando niegas lo que eres. Cuando dices que tú y yo no somos nada juntos. Cuando afirmas que no te atrajo ni un poco.” me hace notar. Me río, con la intención de ser sarcástica.

“¿Y lo llamas ridículo? Creo que sean cosas obvias, Spike.”

No tiene el tiempo de contestar, porque del en la orilla de los árboles alrededor de las tumbas aparecen tres vampiros, con una sonrisa espeluznante en la cara. Yo sonrío también, feliz de tener una diversión. Me asustan menos los demonios que las palabras de Spike.

“Finalmente un poco de acción. Empezaba a creer de haberos matado todos.” les digo, al sacar una estaca y al acercarme, seguida por Spike.

Sólo son vampiros, pero después de un rato tengo que admitir que combaten bien.

Casi parecen poder prever mis ataques, y tienes éxito de golpearme.

Tengo éxito de noquear uno, y en el momento exacto cuando le clavo el estaque en el centro de pecho oigo un ruido, un repentino dolor a la cabeza, y luego nada más.

*

Cuando le veo al suelo, uno de los vampiros que le cierne, siento que se todavía tuviera sangre que corre en mis venas se habría congelado ya. Corro, indiferente al monstruo que todavía me persigue, y me lanzo contra de él, le echo al suelo y le tiro el cuello. En un rato me libero también del último de ellos y me bajo hacia ella, que no muestra señales de recuperarse.

“¿Buffy? Buffy, despierta, no seas tonta.” grito, al darme pronto cuenta de cuanto sea idiota gritar contra a alguien desmayado. Le toco la cabeza y me miro la mano, cubierta de rojo.

Sangre. Gruño.

Le levanto y vuelvo a la cripta tan rápido como posible.

Le tumbo en el suelo encima de una manta. No sé muy bien que hacer, nunca tuve realmente necesidad de equipos de primero auxilio.

Al final decido de limpiar la herida, luego arranco un trozo de mi camisa y lo pongo a taponar la sangre.

Me siento a su lado y le miro, al esperar que recupere la consciencia.

Está tan... pacifica cuando está inconsciente. Los músculos de su cara están relajados, y sus labios casi parecen contraerse en una sonrisa. Me pregunto en que piense, que sueñe. Si de vez en cuando, por si acaso, haya a mí en esa mente. Sacudo la cabeza.

Si no estoy en sus pensamientos, sería mejor que al menos ella salga de los míos.

Empiezo a esperar que se despierte pronto. Que vuelva a ser amarga conmigo, a deshacer mis teorías. Al menos tendría unas razones para odiarle.

Aunque sé que no voy a hacerlo.

Me enciendo un cigarrillo y abro la puerta de la cripta. No hay ni un ruido, excepto unas lechuzas solitarias. Estoy todavía humando cuando oigo a Buffy moverse. Me giro de repente y le veo levantarse. Se mira alrededor, confundida, antes de tocarse la cabeza y hacer una mueca.

“¡Ay!” se queja. “¿Qué pasó?” me pregunta. Yo me río de su expresión, y la hago irritar. “Deja de reír, Spike. ¿Por qué estoy en tu cripta y me gotea sangre de la cabeza?”

“Goteas sangre de la cabeza porque te quitaste el vendaje que te había puesto. Y estás en el suelo de mi cripta porque esta noche un vampiro te golpeó y tú te desmayaste. Los agradecimientos están bien más tarde también.” le explico, y ella frunce la nariz.

“Agradecimientos… ¿para haberme puesto tu camiseta en la cabeza?” pregunta, dudosa. Yo le echo un vistazo enojado.

“Por eso… por haberte salvado la vida, como quieres.”

Ella sacude la cabeza.

“Bueno, si te importa tanto... gracias.” dice, como si me estuviera haciendo una gran concesión.

Es increíble como una chica tan insignificante me pueda irritar _tanto_. Me desplazo de la puerta y le indico.

“Ahora que agradeciste, puedes irte.” le invito, en el tono más desacato que puedo obtener. Ella se levanta, pero en cuanto lo hace la veo vacilar. Instintivamente me lanzo hacia ella, y le sostengo de una cadera. Ella me aleja bruscamente la mano, y se apoya contra la pared.

“Tengo que haber perdido más sangre de lo que pensaba.” murmura, los ojos cerrados.

Me maldigo, al rechinar los dientes.

Me gustaría ser indiferente. Me gustaría disfrutar su dolor, su confusión. Sin embargo, hay una parte de mí que no puede evitar de preocuparse por ella, por sus condiciones, físicas y mentales. Me giro, y al menos me privo de la vista de su cara.

*

Me siento débil. Es algo que siempre he detestado: yo no soy débil. Soy la Cazadora. Y no me gusta que alguien tenga que mirarme como si fuera un objeto frágil.

Aún menos si es Spike.

Intento otra vez caminar, pero me siento muy mareada. Me resigno y me siento en el suelo. Spike se sienta a mi lado, sin decir ni una palabra. Me mira, nada más.

Me asustan sus ojos, como él está asustado de los míos.

Ven el vacío que nació dentro de mí. Es un vacío que se está expandiendo, y yo ya no estoy segura de estar bastante fuerte de combatirlo. Sólo quiero desaparecer, lejos de un mundo que no se preocupará de extrañarme. Echo de menos todo lo que hasta un poco de tiempo atrás me daba manera de no pensar. Me lo han arrancado brutalmente, y yo sé qué no va a volver, porque las personas siguen adelante y yo me quedo atrás a esperarlas. Y todo hablan, hablan, y yo hablo con ellos, pero nadie ve lo que realmente quiero. Lo que tenía es desconocido, y quizás tampoco yo lo sé. Sólo sé qué ahora ya no hay nada de esperar en las tardes cuando ese vacío se hace más perturbador. Sé que nada llegará a salvarme de mí misma. Sé qué los niños no son hombres, y nunca van a serlo, y él sólo es un niño. Finge de entender, finge de poder ser él también un ser humano, pero no se da cuenta de cuanto poco humano sea el mundo donde ambos vivimos.

“¿Cómo te sientes?” me pregunta después de un rato, al ver que sigo quedándome callada. Yo sacudo la cabeza.

“Como a una que tiene una herida en la cabeza.” respondo, amarga; él resopla.

“¿Quieres que te lleve al hospital?”

Levanto una ceja.

“Sé caminar con mis piernas.” contestó, y le hago reír.

“Oh sí, creo que lo vemos esto.” se burla de mí.

Me alejo, despacio, al intentar acercarme a la puerta.

“¿Es esta una de las maneras locas que tienes para mostrarme que sería perdida sin ti?” le digo, irónica, pero él pone los ojos en blanco.

“Buffy, deja de tomarlo siempre todo en el personal. No estoy intentando traerte, sólo ayudarte.”

Le miro fijo, con duda, y vuelvo a sentarme.

“Voy a quedarme hasta que tendré éxito de caminar recto.” mascullo. Spike se echa a reír y se sienta a mi lado. Se gira, al extender un brazo y al coger una botella de ron.

“¿Quieres?” me pregunta. Yo le echo un vistazo furioso.

“Acabo de decirte que mi objetivo es el de caminar recto, ¿y tú me ofreces alcohol? No es que ayudes mucho.”

Se encoge de hombros, abre la botella y bebe.

“Encuentro que el ron siempre ayude. Especialmente cuando estás conmigo.” su voz es baja, como si estuviera hablando con sí mismo. Yo entrecierro los ojos.

“¿Qué quieres decir?” pregunto, enojada.

“Vamos, Buffy, tú los sabes también. No puedes todavía creer de ser indiferente para mí.”

Suspiro. Es una discusión que no tengo ganas de enfrentar.

*

No querría hablar de esto. No es bueno para mí. Sin embargo, no puedo negar que me dé una especie de... excitación, verle en dificultad. No sabe lo que tiene que decirme, no sabe si estoy sincero. Sólo sabe qué lo que le propongo es atractivo.

A la chica le gusta la oscuridad, esto es seguro.

“¿De qué hablas?”

Su tono es tan indiferente que no me deja dudar ni un momento. Sabe perfectamente de que hablo.

“Buffy... mírame. Yo también soy un hombre, si no te hubieras dado cuenta.” le explico, y ella inclina la cabeza.

“Tú no eres un hombre. Eres más o menos una bestia, Spike.” me dice, con rencor. Yo suspiro.

“Me gustaría que lo pensaras realmente. Pero, Buffy, eres la única cosa que da un sentido a mis días. Espero la noche, porque sé qué llegas tú, con ese aire helado, sarcástico, con tu tratarme realmente como a un animal... pero, al menos, estás aquí. Y yo sé qué, al final, no vives. Actúas.”

Se calla por un rato, antes de responderme.

“Actúo, ¿Spike? ¿Y por cuáles espectadores? ¿A quién le podría interesar? Ellos sólo necesitan que viva, que mate vampiros, que puedan confiar e mí. No tengo un público, sólo directores.”

Hago una sonrisita, y sacudo la cabeza.

“Te equivocas. Sabes qué te observan. Sabes qué tienes expectativas. ¿Y qué puedes hacer por ellos? Seguro no enamorarte de un muerto, de un alma condenada, y es por esto que sigues fingiendo. Pero, Buffy, no hace falta. Yo veo lo que tienes encerrado en el corazón, mucho mejor que tú.”

“Lo sé.” murmura. Se me acerca, despacio. Extiende una mano hacia mí. Estoy para moverme, pero con un gesto ella se me lo impide. Pues me quedo quieto, en espera que ella lleve la iniciativa; como siempre.

Me pone una mano en la mejilla. Supongo que la sienta fría, porque tiembla. Da otro paso adelante, y acerca los labios a los míos.

Me besa.

Había dejado de esperar que pudiera pasar algo así. Y no puedo controlar mis instintos.

Tienes razón, soy una bestia, un cazador. Y ella mi presa.

Le empujo contra la pared, y empezó a besarla con más violencia. No resiste, se deja besar, tocar, morder. Y hace lo mismo conmigo.

Es un vórtice de deseo y violencia que casi había olvidado.

Es tan diferente de Drusilla. O quizás, más probable, soy diferente yo, que tengo éxito de ver vistazos de mi alma dentro de ella.

No me toma mucho para liberarle de la ropa, pero no menos de lo que le toma a ella para liberarme de la mía.

Tiene ganas, y lo siento en la prisa de sus gestos, pero no ganas como me gustaría a mí.

Voy intentar conformarme de algunas maneras, y voy a vengarme de ella así, porque no hay otra manera como me la concedería.

Siento sus manos encima, no se detienen e ningún punto en particular hasta que una se envuelve alrededor de mi sexo y empieza a moverse rápidamente, confirmando que no tiene ganas de jugar, Buffy, que tiene ganas de llegar al punto, y dejarle olvidar a sí misma lo que realmente es, sólo por unos momentos ilusorios.

Dejo que siga tocándome por un rato, mientras hago lo mismo con ella, un poco porque me divierte torturarle, y un poco porque quiero guardar esa sensación tanto tiempo como posible.

Al final, me temo que al tirar de la cuerda se podría romper, y le meto las manos bajo las piernas, le levanto, le empujo más contra la pared y entro dentro de ella con un empujón brusco; le oigo gritar, y sé qué es lo que pide de mí, que yo sea brutal. 

Me siento casi sufocar en ese calor, y sé ya qué no voy a resistir bastante de disfrutarlo como me gustaría.

Me concentro en ella y sus expresiones, le oigo gemir en baja voz, sin pronunciar ni una vez mi nombre.

Me dejo ir sólo cuando ella llega al orgasmo, y le empujo otra vez contra la pared, seguro que se esté arañando la espalda, y sólo me concedo eso, resistiendo al instinto de morderle, porque esa jodida cosa que tengo en la cabeza no cogería la diferencia, que por una vez no quiero hacerle daño.

Cuando al final yo también llego al límite me corro dentro de ella, y yo lo gimo su nombre, y me gusta cómo suena en esa voz rota, pero sé qué ella no se da cuenta.

Le dejo ir y me tumbo a su lado, en el suelo, como dos animales. Le rodeo los hombros con un brazo, y me enciendo un cigarrillo.

“No era tan difícil.” le digo, con una sonrisita victoriosa en la cara. Ella se escapa de mi agarre.

“Spike... tú buscas algo que se apagó en mí. Esto es lo que puedo darte. Sexo, si lo quieres tómatelo.” suspira, al desviar los ojos. “Pero si buscas amor, si buscas algo que vaya más allá de la excitación y del ímpetu momentáneo… me olvidé lo que signifique.” se levanta y se viste. Luego se acerca a la puerta; antes de salir me mira, con esos ojos, los que dejan cicatrices indelebles en mi cuerpo, más que hayan hecho sus uñas y sus dientes.

“¿Te vas?” pregunto, en un susurro. Ella asiente.

“No tengo nada más de hacer aquí.” dice, al salir, al dejarme sólo con la vista de su espalda.

*

Pobre Spike, buscas a un ser viviente que llene tu falta de humanidad.

Pero yo, como a ti, de humano sólo tengo la forma. Dentro de mí, sólo el hielo, sólo una larga noche eterna. Seguiría las estrellas para encontrar todo lo que perdí, si sólo pudiera verlas.

Pero no hay estrellas. Sólo una luna creciente, casi me hiere los ojos para cuanto está luminosa. Los ojos que no sabes dejar de mirar, Spike.

Vuelvo a casa, sola. Tengo apenas percepción de los pasos en el suelo. Todo está lejos, a mi alrededor la nada.

Guardé tu olor en mi piel. Y ahora me hace falta lavarlo.

Porque este vistazo de vida que mostraste duele mucho.

No puede estar vida en mí. Ya no.

*

Te fuiste realmente, al llevar contigo el brillo de una llama que consumamos juntos.

Sólo me queda la tierra desnuda, a darme el consuelo que arrancaste de mis manos.

Dime si todo esto tiene sentido. Si ofrecerme tu cuerpo, al negar de poseer emociones, te hace feliz de lo que eres.

No sabes clavar bastante hondo, Buffy. No puedes mirarte en el espejo y ver lo que puedo ver yo.

Quizás todo lo que te aparece en una sombra, un reflejo evanescente de lo que eras antes.

Una sombra, cuyos contornos pertenecen a una Buffy que nunca se habría rendido a mis halagos.

Intenta llorar, si todavía puedes hacerlo.

Te serviría dar una luz nueva a esos ojos, Buffy.


End file.
